Thanks for the Memories
by givemeastory
Summary: AU story of Rachel and Quinn. Eventual Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is a completely AU story based around the lives of Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray. I don't want to give too much away. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are always great :)**

"Rachel wait up!" Quinn Fabray came bustling out of calculus trying to flag down the smaller girl. "Hello Quinn. I hope this isn't some game you are playing, trying to distract me while Santana jumps me from behind."

"I'll keep that in mind for the future," Rachel scoffed and Quinn continued, "Seriously though I need your help." Rachel stopped abruptly, shocked that her tormentor was asking such a thing. "Don't look so surprised. I was just wondering that since this weeks Glee assignment is about forgiveness maybe you could help me find a song."

Rachel let the thought process. For as long as she could remember Quinn had done everything possible to make her life absolutely horrible. Rachel was never one to hold grudges so despite everything she could never hate the blond. She found it a bit honorable that Quinn was asking through forgiveness in the best way; a song.

"I'd love to help you Quinn," Rachel finally said. It was now Quinn's turn to be surprised. She had not expected such an easy answer. "Oh um okay great. I have the auditorium today at three, so if you could just meet me there…"

With that Quinn trailed off down the hallway. Rachel released the breath she didn't know she was holding and turned to head to her next class.

Three o'clock came faster than either of them had anticipated. Both girls entered the auditorium with shaky hands and sweaty palms, unsure of what to expect. Quinn took a seat at the piano and began flipping through some sheet music.

"If you don't mind, I brought a few suggestions of possible songs." Rachel walked to the opposite end of the piano, afraid of invading the blonds space. "I won't bite."

"Huh what?"

"You can come over here," Quinn said as she slide over along the bench. Taking a breath Rachel walked over and sat down. "So what do you have?"

Rachel laid out her findings, mainly all Barbra or Broadway. Quinn chuckled at her predictability. "If you don't like them you could've just said so." Quinn stopped abruptly and turned towards the smaller girl, "I like your selections, I just don't know if they are me." Somewhat discouraged the brunette started putting the paper back into a folder.

"Well what is you then?" Rachel asked without making eye contact. Quinn thought about this for a moment and replied, "I'm sorry Rachel."

"Quinn it's okay I know I am biased towards anything Barbra. I should have taken into consideration your own personal tastes before I pick-"

"This is isn't about the music Rachel."

"What is it about then?" Rachel finally took her eyes off the folder and looked back at Quinn. She could see sincerity in them and tears she knew Quinn would never let fall.

"I have been so awful to you Rachel. Not a day goes by where I don't hate myself for the things that I've done to you. You are so amazing Rachel. I wish I could take back everything. I wish I didn't miss my chance to know you."

Touched by the words Rachel didn't know what to say, but she knew Quinn needed her to throw her a line, something to keep her floating. "Think of this, right now, as your chance. Everything that happened, we can put it in the past. You are amazing as well Quinn. I would love to be your friend if you'd let me."

Quinn couldn't hold it any longer, so she pulled Rachel into a hug. "Thank you." It seemed like longer than it was but both girls eventually let go. "Should we get back to the song?" Rachel suggested, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks. "Actually I think I'm going to pick one out on my own."

"Oh okay," Rachel said, again discouraged. "Hold on Rachel. It's just that I want you to be surprised by the song I sing to you."

The smaller girl smiled and walked out of the auditorium. She couldn't wait to tell her dads about the events that had unfolded.

Quinn remained in the auditorium for a couple more hours. She had found the song and had to make sure it was perfect. While walking to her car she felt infinitely better. Rachel had forgiven her and that was all she wanted.

The traffic was a lot heavier than she had ever seen on a Tuesday night. Something about the situation was unsettling to Quinn. The cars in front of her crept slowly and eventually she could make out the flashing lights of an ambulance and police officers. It had recently started snowing, but the roads weren't in bad enough condition to cause an accident. As Quinn approached the crash site she was horrified. A truck was completely embedded into a smaller car, ripping the latter in half. She continued to drive at the pace of the traffic around her. Scanning the ambulance crowd, she saw a body being lifted onto a stretcher. Even though there were so many people huddled around, Quinn recognized the small person.

"Rachel," she breathed out, before hearing the honks signaling her to move forward. At that moment time froze. Quinn had one destination and she'd be damned if she didn't make it there in time


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the alerts and reviews. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Here's another one for all you lovely people.**

It was a right of passage for every Cheerio to throw at least one slushy. Quinn would never forget her first.

Santana had been pushing her to drench the Hobbit otherwise known as Rachel Berry. Quinn shrugged her shoulders and approached the small girl with the cup behind her back. With less than a foot between them Quinn threw the cold beverage on Rachel. Santana could be heard cheering behind the action, but Quinn was lost. The look on Rachel's face destroyed her. After that moment in time she knew that would be the last slushy she would ever touch. Rachel immediately ducked off into the bathroom, leaving a very ashamed Quinn.

"Wow you got her really good," Santana said, finally approaching the scene. "Never again," Quinn growled falling back against the locker. "Oh come on Quinn. Rachel gets a slushy facial at least once a week. She can handle it."

"She won't be getting anymore from me," Quinn said picking her self up and tossing the offending cup into the nearest trash can. "Have fun trying to keep your position as captain Quinn."

Brushing off Santana's threat, Quinn continued down the hallway. She had worked so hard to get to the top, but she didn't want to hurt Rachel like she had today. It was going to be tough but she would figure out a way around it.

Weeks passed and Quinn did everything she could to make Rachel's life miserable without actually interacting with her. She started rumors and got others to do the dirty work. After a couple months of this, Quinn couldn't look at herself in the mirror. Why was she doing this to someone as innocent as Rachel Berry? Why did she care so much about Rachel?

Outside of Glee Quinn never spoke to Rachel and they rarely talked during practice. However Quinn felt something changing within her. She watched Rachel date Finn, Puck, Jesse, and Finn again. Somewhere deep down she felt pangs of jealously. She assumed it was because this girl was dating all of her exes, but it was much deeper than that. As soon as these feelings made themselves present, Quinn would up the ante of her attacks on Rachel. She had to do something to stop liking the smaller girl.

All her attempts failed. The more she hurt the girl, the more she fell in love with her. That day in Glee club something snapped inside of her. She had to fix everything. There would be no possible way that Rachel would ever feel the same way about her, but they could at least be friends. She knew a song would be the best way to express herself and capture Rachel's attention.

Quinn found herself lost in thought and had no idea how she even managed to pull into a parking spot at the hospital. "I was so stupid.." she trailed off taking her keys and walking towards the entrance.

The emergency room was bustling with people. Patients were coming in left and right. Quinn felt the room begin to spin. Her legs started to wobble but she was luckily caught by strong arms.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?"

"Leroy…I..Rachel..is she..is she okay?" Quinn looked up Rachel's fathers eyes, praying for some hope. "Let's go sit down." He guided the young girl over to the chairs and let out a breath.

"She was just brought in about five minutes ago. The crash caused some serious trauma. We don't know anything specific, but Hiram mentioned surgery." Quinn had met Rachel's parents at random Glee events throughout the years. They were always so kind to her, even though they knew she was Rachel's tormentor.

"I'm so sorry Leroy," Quinn was beginning to cry. Leroy wrapped a protective arm around her. "Quinn, it's okay. You did a great thing today." Quinn pulled back and looked at him. "She told you?"

"She called me on her way home from school. She was so overjoyed that you and her had agreed to be friends. I didn't get the full explanation because the phone cut off," Leroy cleared his throat, trying to hold back his own tears. Things were beginning to add up to Quinn. Rachel was on the phone. Talking about her. And got into a car accident. Of course it would be ridiculous for Quinn to blame herself, but she couldn't help but do so.

"Mr. Berry, your husband would like to see you," a nurse had approached the area. Leroy gave Quinn one last hand squeeze and told her to wait for a couple minutes. Quinn had no intentions of leaving. She watched Leroy walk over to his husband. They embraced and Hiram broke down in his husband's arms. At that moment Quinn had to look away. She knew what had happened


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter for you lovely people. Hope you all enjoy! :)**

The minutes it took for Leroy to return felt like an hour to Quinn. She knew what he was going to say, but still anticipated better news.

"Quinn, you are as white as a ghost. Let me get you some water." Quinn grabbed the tall man's hand and pulled him into the seat next to her. "Please just tell me now."

Leroy exhaled and grabbed Quinn's hand. "The doctors have taken a bunch of x-rays and she will be going into surgery very soon. Judging by the images Hiram said she should be okay." Quinn had trouble finding the words.

"I..I thought..she..she..was..I thought she was de-" Leroy pulled her into a tight embrace. "Our Rachel is a shining star and would never give up so easily." Quinn tried to relax into his arms, knowing now that everything was going to be okay."It's getting late, and Rachel won't be out of surgery for at least a couple more hours. Why don't you go home and we can call you when she is able to have visitors."

Quinn could feel the sleep taking over, but she didn't feel right leaving. "I want, I want to stay." Leroy smiled and squeezed the blond's shoulder. "It's up to you sweetheart, let me see if Hiram can unlock his office for you."

She watched his retreating form once more and leaned back into her chair. Her mind was running circles around itself. She would need to calm down if she expected to keep any composure. Pulling out her phone she saw five missed calls, three new text messages, and one voicemail.

**Hey HBIC, Britt & I are bored. Come over ASAP.**

**ANSWER YOUR PHONE.**

**Don't make me go all Lima Heights.**

**"**_Hey Quinnie, can you order a pizza for dinner? I'll be working late."_

Setting the phone aside, she tried to calm herself down once again. While her world seemed to have stopped, everyone else's was still moving. Leroy returned, with Hiram this time, and went over to Quinn.

"Hey Quinn, Hiram's office is all set for you to stay in tonight. Come with us." With a small smile, Quinn followed the two men. She stayed behind, trying to not intrude on their hushed whispers. They stopped in front of a door that had "Dr. Berry" embellished on a gold plate. "Are you hungry Quinn? The cafeteria is right down the hall. We were just going to head down there." Quinn answered with a small nod.

The dinner was light, as no one really had an appetite. Leroy and Hiram tried to strike up small talk with Quinn, but she still couldn't find the words. "I called your mother to let her know that you were staying here, but got her voicemail. I left a message, but I can try again later if you'd like." Quinn gave a small thank you and yes.

The two older men could see how upset the small girl was. Leroy gave his husband's hand a small squeeze, getting up to go check on Rachel's progress. Hiram stayed with Quinn until she had finished eating and then silently walked her back to his office.

"I'm going to go find Leroy. Make yourself a home." With that Quinn nodded and took in her surroundings. The office was quite spacious. There was a couch off to the side that had a pillow and blanket placed at the end. The Berry men were very accommodating given their current situation. The only thing on Quinn's mind was to see Rachel. She knew the small girl was probably getting prepped for surgery and wouldn't be out until morning. Quinn decided to pull out her phone and acknowledge the one's she had been ignoring.

"Hey Sant-"

"Where the hell have you been Q? I was about to call in the Coast Guard."

"I'm at the hospital," Quinn was somewhat surprised word of Rachel's crash had no gotten around yet. "What? Why? Are you okay?"

"It's not me, it's Rach-" Quinn had to stop herself, not noticing the tears that had begun to fall. Santana stayed quiet on the other side of the phone. "I saw them carting her body away. I saw the cars. She was on the phone talking about me."

"Slow down Q. Do you want me to come get you?"

"Hiram and Leroy are letting me stay in Hiram's office tonight."

"I don't think you should be alone tonight. Let me come stay with you."

"Thanks Sant."

About fifteen minutes later Quinn heard a knock. She opened the door and fell into the arms of her best friend. "Hey it's gonna be okay Quinn. I'm here." Santana walked Quinn over to the couch and pulled her closer. "I ran into Leroy in the waiting room. I explained to him that I was going to stay with you. He was perfectly fine with it. He also mentioned that Rachel is just about done with surgery. We might get to see her tonight."

Quinn lifted her head at this statement and looked at her friend. "Re-really?" Santana nodded and sighed, "I always knew you loved her." Quinn drew back at this statement. "What are you talking about?"

"Believe me Quinn I know denial when I see it. Ever since that first day you slushied Rachel I knew you loved her. The look on your face, the hurt, it was so obvious."

"Why didn't you say anything? Why did you continue to let me hurt her?"

"I didn't let you hurt her. You choose to do it. I'm sorry Quinn. I know this must all suck so bad. But here's your second chance. Rachel didn't die tonight so you better man up and turn her world around." As much as Quinn wanted to punch Santana, she knew she was right. This was her chance to live the life she had been pushing away for so long.

"You look exhausted Quinn. Why don't you lay down and I'll wake you up when the hobb-I mean Rachel is ready for visitors."

Caving to the persistent exhaustion, Quinn feel asleep. When she awoke complete confusion took over. It wasn't until she remembered the events that had taken place did she realize it wasn't all a dream. She was still in Hiram's office with her best friend curled up beside her. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was seven in the morning. She became very nervous, wondering why she wasn't woken up to see Rachel. Gently getting up, to not awake the sleeping girl next to her, Quinn bolted out the door. She approached the front desk.

"Hi I need to know the status of a patient."

"Are you a relative Miss?"

"No but I have to see if she is out of surgery. I'm a friend of Hiram's daughter Rach-"

"Quinn? What's going on?" Leroy approached the scene from down the hallway. "Oh thank goodness. How is she? Can I see her?"

"She got out surgery late last night, but we didn't want to wake you or Santana. She is awake right now and coherent. But there's something you should know Quinn," Leroy said trying to detain the already moving girl. "I need to see her. Come on let's go!" Before Leroy could stop her Quinn had already taken off down the hallway. He took off after her, trying to stop the blond girl. "Quinn wait!"

Quinn approached the windows of the room and saw the most beautiful girl she had ever scene. Rachel was staring at the television in front of her, with bandages wrapped around her head. Quinn took a breath and opened the door.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn said with a big smile. The girl in the bed smiled back at Quinn but looked a little confused. "Hi. I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"What-what? It's me, Quinn," at that moment Leroy walked in the door. "Quinn I need to speak to you outside." Quinn kept looking at Rachel and Rachel stared back with no sign of recognition as to who these strangers were.

"Leroy, what is going on? Why doesn't she know who I am?"

He took a deep breath and said, "The crash caused serious head trauma. They almost lost her during surgery. They saved her in the only way they could. They had to remove her entire memory.


	4. Chapter 4

**All the Faberry feelings from the "Stereo Hearts" video made me feel obligated to update today. If you haven't seen it I suggest you do and get ready to swoon. **

**/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=mbUeKyzAiqU**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

Quinn didn't realize until she felt the wetness traveling down her cheeks that she was crying. Leroy wrapped his arms around the girl and tried to hold back his own tears. "At least she's still here. We didn't lose her…" Leroy rocked Quinn in his arms while Hiram approached. Leroy gave him a nod to enter Rachel's room, staying in the hallway with Quinn. Once Hiram had gone in, Leroy leaned back and held Quinn at arms length.

"It's going to be okay Quinn. You have to be strong for her. This is all new for her. She doesn't even know that I am her father. But we will get through this. Together." He kissed the top of her head and walked into the room. Quinn stayed in the hallway watching the interaction. Rachel seemed hesitant but hugged the bigger man. Distracted by the interactions going on behind the window, Quinn did not notice as someone approached her.

"What the hell is going on?" Finn yelled as he walked up next to Quinn. Slowly she turned and glared at him. "Excuse you?"

"Why am I the last one to know that my GIRLFRIEND is in the hospital? And what are you doing here anyway? Last I knew, you hated Rachel."

Appalled by Finns current attitude Quinn turned herself towards the boy. "Rachel has been in a very traumatic accident Finn and no one needs you barging in acting like you are owed an explanation. And my friendship with Rachel is not something I should have to explain to you."

Finn looked away, inside the room. "This is crap. I need to talk to her." Trying to hold him back, Quinn grabbed his arm. Finn swung back, knocking Quinn to the ground. "What's your problem Quinn?" With that he marched into the room. Picking herself up Quinn approached the doorway. She caught Leroy's eye and he mouthed 'stay there'.

"Finn. Hello. We are going to ask you to step out of the room as we can speak with you," Hiram tried to ease the boy out of Rachel's presence. Finn wasn't budging. "Rachel look at me. I love you. I would have been here sooner, but no one told me you were hurt."

"Finn stop," Leroy urged, but Finn approached the bed. "I'm sorry Finn was it? But I'm afraid that I don't know who you are." Rachel looked to her dads and back to the boy, now completely confused. "Finn you need to come with me outside," Leroy began to approach Finn, grabbing his shoulder. Finn shook him off and stared at the helpless girl in bed. "What is wrong with you Rachel? How could you just forget me? Are you stupid?"

"FINN!" Quinn yelled from the doorway, no longer able to restrain herself. "You need to get out NOW." Finn scowled back at the other girl and once again made no steps towards leaving. "Finn if you don't leave I will have my husband call security." Finn decided to take the threat seriously and made his way towards the door, with Leroy following. They walked out into the hallway and Quinn saw Finn notoriously kick over a chair that was placed outside.

"Quinn can you stay here with Rachel. I need to go make sure things get settled." Hiram left the room to help his husband, and Quinn turned to look at Rachel. Her eyes were pinched shut and she was rubbing her temples. "Rach? What's wrong?" The smaller girl slowly opened one eye and looked at the blond girl in front of her. "This is all just too much." Quinn pulled a chair up next to the bed. "Is this okay?" Rachel nodded her head and closed her eyes again. "Please don't get mad at me for asking this, but how do I know you?"

All Quinn wanted to do was reach out and hold Rachel's small hand, but instead she tried to answer the question, "Well we both attend McKinley High School. We are in glee club together." Rachel opened her eyes and looked at Quinn, "So we are friends?" Quinn's heart was breaking at how little Rachel sounded. "Yes, yes we are friends." Rachel smiled and took Quinn's hand, "I think you are a great friend." Quinn could barely breath let alone respond to Rachel. Only minutes ago she was thinking about this action and now Rachel had initiated contact.

"Ye-yeah. I mean there's a lot more to us, our friendship, but right now all you need to know is that we are friends." After Quinn said that she realized it had come out wrong, but Rachel showed no signs of being uncomfortable. "Who was the boy that called me stupid?"

Quinn laughed, "Well that was Finn, your boyfriend."

"I have a boyfriend?" Rachel looked disappointed, much to Quinn's pleasure. "Yes that was him in all his glory." Rachel groaned, "What do you think it'll take to make him go away?"

"Maybe if we call an exterminator they can get rid of him," Rachel burst out laughing, squeezing Quinn's hand. Looking down and then back at Rachel, Quinn could not stop smiling. "You mentioned that we are in glee together. Do I like to sing?"

"Your one passion in life is singing," Quinn answered hoping the accident had not erased this part of Rachel. "Interesting. Thank you Quinn for helping me put this puzzle back together." Quinn smiled, "You're like my real life Humpty Dumpty."

"But all the kings horse and all the kings men couldn't put him back together, so how does that make sense?" Quinn quickly turned to her, "How do you remember that?" Rachel wasn't sure what Quinn meant. At that moment Hiram walked back into the room.

"Hey how are you girls doing?" Quinn let go of Rachel's hand and didn't see the frown appear on Rachel's face. "I was answering some questions, but I have a question for you Hiram. Rachel recited a line from Humpty Dumpty. How is that possible?"

"I can understand your confusion, but Rachel lost her life memories but not any knowledge. She still knows everything she did before. But she just can't remember what has personally happened." He walked over to Rachel and kissed her head. "Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" She smiled and responded, "A little better. Quinn helped to sort some things out." Hiram smiled at Quinn. "I think you should get some more rest Rachel. You are being discharged tomorrow." Quinn took this as her cue to leave. "I should probably head home too. Can I come over tomorrow?" Hiram smiled and nodded, "Of course Quinn."

Just as she was about to get up Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand. Quinn looked back at her and Rachel sat up. "Come here." Rachel extended her arms and wrapped them around Quinn's neck. Quinn placed her arms around Rachel's back, taking in everything that was the smaller girl. When she reluctantly let go, Quinn pulled back and smiled, "Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hiram followed Quinn out into the hallway and gave the girl her second hug of the day. "Thank you Quinn. This means so much to Leroy and I. Go get some rest yourself and we will see you tomorrow." Quinn waved goodbye and walked back to Hiram's office to pack up her things. Inside she found a still sleeping Santana. Quinn walked over to the girl and began to shake her. "Wake up!"

Santana pushed Quinn off and mumbled a few Spanish curses. "Do you realize that it's about one in the afternoon?" Santana stretched and sat up, "Shit." Quinn laughed and the darker haired girl took in Quinn's calm expression. "Woah hold up, what happened while I was passed out?" Quinn filled Santana in on all the events and the Latino girl fell back onto the couch. "That is crazy. Berry does't remember anything?" Quinn shook her head and sat down next to Santana. "Well you definitely did get a second chance."

"Shut up San, I'm just glad she's okay." Santana smiled, "Wanky." Quinn slapped her best friends leg and pulled her off the couch. "Time to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all the support. Also reviews are really great in helping me figure out where this story is going.** **Enjoy! **

Rachel was afraid. She had yet to say it out loud but she was terrified. The world was completely new to her. Her mind was like a blank slate. She felt completely lost. She had woken up to two strange looking men, who introduced themselves as her fathers. She wondered where her mother was, but was not ready to comprehend that information. Once the blond hair girl entered the room, Rachel felt a calm fall over her. She didn't even know who the girl was, but she felt somewhat better.

That is until her "boyfriend" Finn entered the picture. He seemed insane. She could not help that she couldn't remember who he was. She had never been more relieved than when he was escorted out of the room. Talking to Quinn really helped settle her down again. She needed to feel attached to something so she grabbed Quinn's hand. She noticed something change within the other girl, and it brought all kinds of questions to mind. However Rachel refrained from saying anything, knowing she had to figure more out about her former life.

Once Quinn left, Rachel took the opportunity to talk to her father, he told her to call him daddy. "Daddy?" Rachel called from over in the bed. "Yes love?"

He sat down in the chair that Quinn was previously using and reached over to take his daughters hand. "I'm really confused and lost. I want to put my life back together." She tried to hold back the tears but a few disobeyed. Hiram reached up to wipe them away. "Rachel, this isn't going to be easy. You will have to ease yourself back into life and figure out what you like. It may be completely different from what you were like before, but that's how life works. Your dad and I will be with you every step of the way. And it looks like you have a really great friend to help you as well."

"Quinn? She didn't really tell me a lot about our friendship. She said there was more to it?" Hiram let out a breath and thought about what to say next. "I will let Quinn explain when she is ready, but you have nothing to be afraid of."

"And what about Finn? I don't even know him."

"It's okay Rach. Your dad and I had a long talk with him to explain what had happened. He is very thick headed and wasn't really understanding what we were trying to say. But when you are ready, you can decide if you want to be in a relationship with him."

Rachel smiled at her daddy. The questions of her mother seemed to disappear because she had these two amazing men in her life that filled all the gaps. "I love you." Hiram beamed at his little girl and pulled her into his arms. "I love you so much Rachel. We will get through this."

When Quinn walked into her house later that day, her mother didn't even acknowledge her presence. It was nothing new. Ever since her father walked out on them two years ago, Quinn's mother had been focused on two things: drinking and forgetting.

Quinn trudged up to her room, praying for the day to go by faster. She had only just left Rachel two hours ago, but she already wished she could be back around the smaller girl. Thinking about what to do to occupy the rest of her day, Quinn thought that she should try to get in contact with the rest of the Glee members. She sent a mass text asking everyone to meet at the Lima Bean at five.

Laying back on her bed Quinn began to run through all the memories of Rachel. Most of them revolved around her tormenting the brunette. Her one worry was figuring out how to explain their past relationship to Rachel. She didn't want to lie about it but she was afraid of what the other girl would think when she knew the truth about Quinn. Of course before the crash Rachel had forgiven Quinn, but this was a completely new girl. She had no connection with her former self. Who knew if she still held the same level of apathy.

Time flew thinking about Rachel. Quinn looked at her phone and noticed she had ten minutes to get to the cafe. Upon walking in the door she noticed Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike, Puck, Artie, Brittany, and Santana all sitting at a table close to the back.

"Hey guys," Quinn said approaching the table. They all simultaneously greeted her. "How is she doing?" Kurt asked through teary eyes, holding his boy friends hand. Quinn took a breath and sat down. "Her memory is completely gone."

Everyone looked at each other unsure of what to even think. As much as the club members seemed to dislike Rachel, they all loved her. She was a part of their family, but now she wouldn't even remember who they were. "How can we help?" Mike asked, surprising everyone.

"I don't really know. She's being released tomorrow and I guess it will go fro-" at that moment the door slammed open and Finn came bustling inside. "Glad you could join us Finnocence," Santana glared at the boy from where she was seated next to Brittany. Finn was still fuming from early. Quinn sent a quick SOS text to Sam and Puck in case Finn got physical.

"Hey Finn how are you?" Quinn ask politely from her seat. "How am I? How can you even ask that? My girlfriend doesn't remember who I am! How do you think I am?"

"Hold up Finn, she doesn't remember who any of us are," Artie suggested from his wheelchair. "That's not the point Artie. What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore? What am I going to do with my life? This is all so stupid!" Finn had smoke coming out of his ears. His step brother Kurt thought that now it was time for him to intervene. "Listen Finn, maybe you should go home. Let Blaine and I take you home." Kurt stood up to grab Finn's hand.

"Don't touch me! Aren't you all as confused as I am? Why is Quinn running this meeting? Last I knew she hated Rachel," Finn was flailing and throwing accusations at Quinn. "Finn you need to calm down." Puck and Sam had now stood up ready to help their friend leave the restaurant.

"I want answers Fabray. Why do you get to see my girlfriend and I don't?" Quinn tried to find the words to explain the situation to Finn. "You will get to see her Finn. Just give it time. Rachel has been through a lot these past couple days. She can't have everything thrown at her at once. Respect that. Respect her."

"Yeah like every time you threw a slushy in her face. You sure know a whole lot about respect." Puck grabbed Finn's arm and started pulling him backwards. "Stay away from my girlfriend!"

Quinn put her face in her hands. Upon looking up she caught the eyes of her best friend. Santana gave her a small smile and mouthed that it will be okay. Quinn released a breath and was met with the questioning gaze of the rest of her friends. "Seriously though Quinn, why are you helping Rachel?"

Quinn looked at Mercedes after she asked that question and replied, "People make mistakes. Before Rachel got into the crash we were in the auditorium. She had forgiven me. For everything. Driving home I saw it. I saw the crash. I saw them putting her lifeless body into the ambulance. This is my second chance. I have done so many bad things to Rachel and I regret every single one. You all can judge me however you want, but I am going to make things right."

Everyone stood with their jaws half open. They had never seen Quinn act like this. No one was about to say anything, but it seemed as if Quinn was in love with Rachel


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. You all have been great with the alerts and reviews, so thank you so much. This is a short chapter, but I've been busy with school and keeping up with the drama ensuing from this coming Tuesday's episode of Glee. Also it's been a GREAT week for Faberry. I hope you all enjoy this little snippet. Much love to you all.**

Quinn waited around for most of Sunday expecting a phone call from the Berry's. It was getting late and she was losing patience. She decided to drive over to their house. She knew it may be somewhat rude to show up unannounced, but she couldn't stop herself from wanting to see Rachel.

When Quinn pulled into the driveway, she saw two cars and lights on in the house. Although she was upset, this was considered a good sign. Before getting out of the car, Quinn took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. No matter what happened tonight things would be okay.

She knocked on the door and Hiram opened, "Quinn! Hello it's so great to see you again." He welcomed the girl into the home and offered her a warm embrace. Quinn felt herself losing her composure but proceeded to question the man, "Why didn't you call?"

Hiram's smile turned into a frown, "I'm so sorry Quinn. I know we promised you that we would. Rachel was released early this morning, and I can assure you Leroy was dialing your number when the doorbell rang. I went to answer it and was met with angry Finn Hudson. He came barreling into the house demanding to speak with Rachel. Leroy and I both felt we should let the boy figure something out, so we called Rachel downstairs. They moved into the living room and he began yelling at her. He didn't so much get a sentence out before Leroy escorted him out of the house. Rachel was very upset over the altercation so we have been trying to console her all day. I should let you know she didn't forget about your visit. Through the tears she kept asking where you were. Again Leroy was just about to call when another knock came, but this time it was you."

Quinn was completely dumbfounded by the story, enraged that Finn had tried to harass Rachel and amazed that the smaller girl was asking for her. "Can I, can I go see her?" Hiram placed a smile back onto his face and gestured towards the stairs.

"Dinner will be ready in a couple hours." Quinn nodded and headed towards the diva's (was she still a diva) room. The door was slightly cracked so Quinn knocked softly and heard a 'come in' from the other side. "Hi Rachel."

"Quinn! You're here, I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Rachel had the biggest smile on her face and it melted Quinn's heart. "How are you feeling?"

"My head is feeling much better than yesterday. You can sit down." Quinn looked at the bed and then the chair placed on the other side of the room. She didn't want to be that far away from Rachel but also wasn't sure if she should invade any personal space. Quinn decided for the chair but was stopped when Rachel cleared her throat. "Come sit by me."

The blond took a seat next to Rachel and tried to conceal her smile. There was a bit of an awkward silence. Rachel could see the tension in Quinn's features, but couldn't understand why. "Quinn?"

"Yes Rach?"

A little thrown off by the nickname she paused, but then continued, "Can you tell me what happened with our friendship?" Quinn felt like she had been punched in the gut. She had been dreading this moment and hoped it wouldn't come for weeks. She was completely unprepared to answer. She gave her voice up to her feelings and began rehashing all the things she had tried to forget.

"The night of your crash we were in the auditorium and I was apologizing to you," Quinn looked into the eyes of the other girl wishing she could somehow turn her memory back on. Quinn hated everything she had every done to Rachel and now she was going to have to tell the girl it all. She didn't know what the outcome would be and if Rachel would ever want to be friends.

"What were you apologizing for?"

"Since the beginning of high school I did everything I could to ruin your life. I tortured and tormented you every day. I was too much of a coward to do it myself, so I had others take care of it. The night of the crash you had forgiven me for it all."

Quinn looked at Rachel to say something but the smaller girl just sat there silently. "I know you must hate me now. I know you probably don't think you can trust me, but I wish I could take it all back. You are the most amazing person there is and I was a fool to not let you into my life sooner. I was afraid of ruining my reputation so instead I ruined your life. I understand if you want me to leave and never come back."

"Why would I want that Quinn?" Rachel looked at the blond girl and reached for her hand, something Quinn had not been expecting at all. "You are very brave Quinn Fabray. So brave to apologize for something that has been plaguing you for years now twice. The old Rachel offered her forgiveness, what makes you think the new one wouldn't do the same?" Quinn started to respond but Rachel kept going, "The first time I saw you in the hospital I knew there was something special about you, and I am not going to just let you go like that. You have more than earned my trust for being honest and helping me get back on track. I want you to show me my life again."

Quinn's heart was now about to burst. She had no words for this remarkable girl. They continued to look at one another before they were interrupted by a call for downstairs announcing that dinner was almost ready. Rachel reached her hand to brush a piece of hair out of Quinn's face.

"You're a very pretty girl Quinn. I can see in your eyes how much you want to change this life you've been leading. I will do everything I can to help you."

"So you help me and I help you?"

Rachel smiled, "Exactly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for the alerts/favorites/reviews. They mean the world to me.**

**In other news, this weeks Glee. UNF. Faberry is so canon. It's not even funny anymore. Don't know what I will do for the next seven weeks until it returns. Hope you all enjoy this next installment of the story. Peace and blessings.**

McKinley had a quiet tone on Monday. Everyone had heard about Rachel's accident and even though they often tormented the small girl, there seemed to be a change in heart. Maybe some were hoping this lost memory situation would change the way she acted. Quinn forced herself to go to school that day. Her only motivation was to stop any rumors that may have been circulating about Rachel.

"Hey Q, how is she doing?" Santana approached Quinn at her locker. "Same." Santana saw the pained look on Quinn's face. She knew this was going to be hard for her best friend, but she needed the blond to be strong. This was her second chance and Santana wasn't going to let her waste it.

"Are you going to see her after school?" Quinn was hoping to stop by the Berry residence later that day, but hadn't cleared it with Hiram and Leroy. She knew they would welcome her into their home whenever she wanted, but Quinn was still cautious. She didn't want to mess things up again. "I think I might."

Santana hooked her arm through Quinn's as they made their way to their first period class. "Q, it's going to be okay. Take it day by day."

"When did you get to be so nice and insightful?"

Santana scoffed, "Don't know what you're talking about." Quinn smiled and settled into her desk.

Later that day at glee practice everyone seemed to be carrying the same mood that had engulfed the school. "Okay guys, I know that we have been hit with some pretty hard news. But regionals is in three weeks, and we really need to hash out a set list." Leave it to Mr. Schue to be worried about the music and not about potentially losing the groups undoubtedly strongest asset.

"Mr. Schuester, if I may," Kurt stood up and Will offered him the floor, "I agree with Mr. Schue in his worries of finding a set list, but I think we should take some time to talk about the situation with Rachel. I do not think it would be a good idea to overwhelm her, but I've been reading some stuff and memory lose can be reversed. Sometimes all the person needs is to be slowly dipped back into their previous life. Quinn, I know that you are our main contact to Rachel. Maybe you can set up something so we all can see her." Quinn nodded silently, while Finn was fuming in the seat behind her. Puck could sense the boys tension and elbowed Sam.

"I think that's a great idea Kurt," Mr Schue placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and offered a smile. Small talk broke out among the group, but Finn was still obviously unsettled. The fury finally took over the larger boy.

"This. Is. Crap!" Finn stood up managing to make it out of the grasps of Puck and Sam. "I'm so sick of not being allowed to see my girlfriend!"

"Finn, calm down," Mr. Schue stepped in trying to settle Finn. There was no getting through to this boy. Quinn had tried. Kurt had tried. Even Leroy and Hiram had tried. "Don't you guys find this strange. Quinn of all people is now helping Rachel! How can you sit here and watch her use her like that!"

"Watch it Finnocence. My girl Q has only good intentions towards Rachel. You better sit back down before I make you sit down."

The boy glared at Santana and then threw her glance over to Quinn. "You're unbelievable Quinn. You cheat on me with Puck and then make my girlfriend afraid of me. Get a life that doesn't involve ruining mine."

Quinn could no longer sit still. "Make her afraid of you? Newsflash Finn Hudson. You're girlfriend was in a car accident that took away her memory. You should be happy she is alive. I know this has been hard on you Finn, but you need help accepting that Rachel may not love you anymore. She doesn't know you. She doesn't know any of us. If you want to change that then you need to change yourself. You can't force her to remember. You should be supporting her instead of always complaining about life not being fair." With that Quinn pulled a signature diva storm out, not unfamiliar of the one's done by the brunette in question.

The rest of the group looked on in shock as Finn stared at the ground. "Listen Finn, Mrs. Pillsbury would be more than happy to talk to you about all this." The boy nodded and sat back down.

In the hallway Quinn leaned up against a locker and fell to the ground. She didn't realize that she was crying until two familiar arms were wrapped around her. "Sh it's okay mi amor. You really put Finn in his place. I'm so proud of you. Rachel will be too. It's okay."

Truth is Quinn never cried. She always held in her emotions for as long as she could remember, but her speech to Finn struck a nerve inside her. What if Rachel had really died? What if she never got to see that beautiful face ever again? As Santana put it earlier, she was given a second chance. A chance to make things right.

"Do you want to go back in?"

"To be honest, not really. I think I'm just going to go home."

"You mean to Rachel's."

"Yeah." Santana smiled, "Good luck Q." She gave the blond one last squeeze and made her way back to choir room. Quinn picked herself up off the ground and headed to her car. On the ride over to the Berry's she tried her best to fix her makeup, in an effort to erase any evidence that she had been crying. When she pulled into the driveway, she noticed that today it was empty. She wondered if that meant no one was home. On a whim she decided to knock anyway.

The lock on the door clicked and Quinn was met with a sight that made her heart flip. Rachel was still in her pajamas with bed head. Quinn thought she looked beautiful. "Quinn! It's so nice to see you are you-wait have you been crying?"

"May I come in?" Rachel stepped back and Quinn walked in. They stood their silently, Rachel waiting for Quinn to speak. "How are you feeling?"

"Are you always so evasive when it comes to answering questions?" Quinn looked at Rachel and saw how serious she was being. "Can we go sit down?" Rachel led Quinn into the living room and placed herself on one end of the couch. Quinn did everything in her power to set ample distance between herself and the brunette. Rachel didn't know why she had an urge for the blond to sit closer to her.

"The answer to your question is yes I was crying earlier," Quinn finally admitted and Rachel immediately moved closer, taking the blond's hand. Quinn would never get over the jolts that hit her once she felt Rachel's touch. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Finn had a little bit of a break down during glee and I said something to him." Rachel looked confused trying to remember all the little details. She recalled Quinn and her father's saying she loved to sing. Quinn had also mentioned that she was part of this so called glee club at school. "Is he okay?"

"I think he will be."

"That was nice of you to help him. Why did it make you cry though?" Quinn really didn't want to answer this. Rachel could sense her hesitance and decided to back off. "You don't have to answer that. How was school?"

"Not the same without you." Rachel smiled at this, wondering what her life was like before the crash. She still had yet to fill in all the pieces. "The kids in glee really want to see you, but they also don't want to overwhelm you. What do you think?"

"We should talk to my dads when they get home, but I think it might be a good idea. You say that these people were my friends?"

"Yes all of them. They their little diva very much."

"Diva?" Rachel questioned, processing this idea. Quinn laughed, "Yes Rachel Berry is McKinley's number one diva."

"Was…" Rachel trailed off now looking sad. Quinn squeezed the smaller girls hand. "No matter what, you are still you. Even if you don't remember the past, you can create a present for yourself. Whatever you choose I know you will be great at it." Rachel smiled so wide that it hurt. This girl sitting in front of her was making her heart do all sorts of somersaults and she had no idea why.

"I think I'm going back to school next week. Daddy wants me to have a week to just get accustomed to some things."

"I'm glad you're taking it slow. No need to rush into anything," Quinn realized that her words held multiple meanings. Before she could say anything else, they both heard the front door open. Leroy appeared with two bags of what the girls assumed was food.

"Hello Quinn. I had a feeling you may be here. Good thing I bought enough for dinner to feed an army." Quinn smiled at the older man and looked back at Rachel, "Thank you for giving me this chance to be your friend."

Rachel smiled back at the blond. "Thank you for helping me rediscover my life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's an update coming your way. Hope you all are having an easy time dealing with this hiatus. WAH. Anyways, thanks again for the alerts and reviews. Keep em coming!**

"Okay guys just play it cool. Don't ask too many questions, don't get in her face. Take it slow.."

"Quinn it's okay, we know what to do," Kurt cut in placing a hand on the blond's shoulder.

Rachel hadn't come back to school yet, but she wanted to check out what the glee club was all about. Quinn was hesitant, not wanting to overwhelm the girl. Even without her memory, Rachel was still very persistent. "Her dads should be here soon. I'm just going to go wait for her." Quinn left the choir room and heard footsteps running after her.

"Hey Q wait up," Santana called after the blond. Quinn paused and turned. "It's gonna be okay Q. You have to stop being so nervous. Finn is acting semi normal and everyone knows not to get in her face. Take a breath."

Quinn was so grateful to have Santana. She had become her rock ever since the crash. Quinn smiled and squeezed her best friend's hand. "Thanks San. I'll be back in five minutes."

As soon as Quinn got to the doors she noticed the Berry's car. Rachel was sitting in the front seat laughing at something Leroy must've said. She took in the brunette in her entirety. She had never seen someone more beautiful than Rachel. Before they noticed her staring, Quinn walked outside. Leroy waved once he saw Quinn approaching. Rachel made eye contact, and erupted into a huge smile. It melted Quinn's heart.

"Hey Quinn!" Rachel jumped out of the car and ran up to hug Quinn. Unexpected, Quinn almost lost her balance, but she steady herself and wrapped her arms around Rachel's smaller form. "Hello Rach." The smaller girl stepped back and waved goodbye to her father, still keeping one arm around Quinn. The blond had noticed Rachel becoming more touchy lately. Not minding it at all, but it was throwing Quinn for a loop. However she would never put a stop to it.

"Is everyone in there?" Quinn was snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at Rachel. She could see a bit of fear in her eyes. "Yes they are all very excited to see you. I gave them strict orders to take it slow and not overwhelm you."

"So chivalrous. I know I can always count on you." Rachel's arm slid down to squeeze Quinn's hand. Quinn felt a blush creeping into her cheeks. She cleared her throat and nodded towards the building. "We-we shouldn't keep them waiting."

The two girls walked through the halls. Rachel seemed to be taking in the scenery for the "first time". She was still holding Quinn's hand, and the blond did not mind at all. "Here we are. Are you ready?" Rachel gave a small nod and this time Quinn squeezed her hand. As they entered the choir room, a silence feel among the group. Quinn had given such strict orders on what not to do so no one knew what to do.

Kurt was the first to make a move, walking up to the two girls. Quinn gave him a warning glance, and Kurt noted her protection of the brunette. He'd ask her about that later. "Hi Rachel, I'm Kurt." The small girl smiled and reluctantly let go of Quinn's hand to shake Kurt's. "Nice to meet you, well I mean I know we've met, but uh well you know what I mean." Kurt smiled, having never seen the girl lost for words. Slowly everyone began walking over to introduce themselves. Finn stayed seated through the process. Quinn ignored it, not wanting to draw attention to the sulking boy.

"It's so great to have you here Rachel. I'm Mr. Schuester," he tried to act normally, but even for Will this whole process was different. "Why don't you and Quinn have a seat and we will begin today's practice." Quinn took a spot next to Santana with Rachel seated right next to her. She was trying to read the small girls face, making sure she felt comfortable. Rachel seemed to be taking it all in very well. The practice ran smoothly. Mercedes and Tina practiced their impeding solos for regionals.

"Great job everyone. Before we call it a day I think Quinn has something prepared," Mr. Schuester gestured to the blond and gave her the floor. Quinn had been freaking out over this all day. She wanted the song to be perfect, but not freak Rachel out. It wasn't the original song she was going to sing before the crash, but Quinn thought it fit.

"Thanks Mr. Schue. This song is called Parachute by Train," she caught Rachel's eye and gave the girl a small smile. The intro began and Quinn found herself already lost in the music.

"I wanna take you with me to life with no more yesterdays.

We can start again, awake and so excited. Change the way

we always push, we always push.

I'll open up and be your parachute, and I'll never let you down.

So open up and be my human angel. And we'll only hit the ground running."

Rachel watched in awe of the girl in front of her. The performance was flawless. Quinn was an amazing singer. It seemed like everyone in the room had disappeared. Quinn was singing to her. She knew it.

"And if it feels like we might drop, it will stop.

So don't look down, it wouldn't be the same without you.

This life is too good to give up on.

I'll open up and be your parachute, and I'll never let you down.

So open up and be my human angel, and we'll only hit the ground,

and we're gonna hit the ground running."

Quinn finished the song looking right at Rachel. Both girls were smiling bigger than their faces could handle. The rest of the club erupted into applause, but Quinn couldn't hear it. It was as her and Rachel were the only ones in the room. Snapping back to reality Quinn went back to take her seat.

"Amazing Quinn. Great job. That's a wrap everyone. Same time, same place next week." Everyone started packing up their belongings and heading out the door. They said their goodbyes to Rachel, hoping to see the brunette back in the halls of McKinley soon. Rachel smiled and promised her return. Quinn and Rachel were the last ones left in the choir room.

"You were incredible Quinn."

"You are too."

The two girls sat facing one another. Rachel took Quinn's hand once again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Was that song for me?"

Quinn was surprised Rachel had figured it out, "Yes."

"It was beautiful."

"So are you," Quinn paused. Did she just say that out loud? Rachel reached out and pulled Quinn's face up to look into her eyes. Both girls didn't know what to say or what to do. The feelings were there in the air, but it was all happening too fast.

"Drive me home?" Rachel broke the silence and the tension. Quinn nodded and led them out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Are you sure you're ready?" Quinn questioned looking at the girl in her passenger seat. Rachel had finally received the okay from her doctors to go back to school. She was ecstatic to finally get out of her house and do something stimulating. "Ready as I'll ever be. You have to start somewhere."

Quinn was inspired by the girl next to her. The strength that Rachel encompassed was beyond anything she had ever seen before. Since the day that Quinn had sung to the smaller girl, they still hadn't discussed any feelings towards one another. However Quinn could feel herself falling more in love with Rachel each day.

The halls of McKinley were bustling with energy like every other day. No one seemed to be paying much attention to Rachel's return. Granted the girl was never seen as that important. Quinn showed the brunette to her locker and left briefly to put her belongings in her own locker down the hall.

Rachel watched the blond depart and smiled to herself. She too was falling in love. Turning back to her locker, Rachel took in all the pictures and memories that she herself had no recollection of. She saw herself wrapped around Finn Hudson, sharing kisses and glances. The people in the picture looked very happy. As hard as everyone had been on Finn, Rachel was now beginning to feel sympathetic for the boy. They were obviously in love and she felt bad that they feelings had just vanished. At that moment she decided that a talk with Finn would be necessary.

Among the photos, she found herself posed in matching costumes to her friends from Glee. They must've been from a competition. Sadly Rachel could not find any pictures with Quinn. She was going to change that as soon as possible. Still somewhat reminiscing Rachel barely registered that someone had approached her locker. She was shaken from her thoughts by an ice cold beverage being thrown in her face.

"Welcome back freak!" a male voice said mockingly. Before Rachel had a chance to wipe the slush from her face she heard a bang. "What the hell are you doing Kurofsky?"

"Back off Fabray. It was just a welcome back present," Kurofsky brushed himself off and started heading down the hallway. Quinn was about the chase after him, but she heard the girl behind her whimper. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"Sh it's okay. I'm here now. I'm so sorry."

Quinn ushered Rachel into the nearest bathroom and began cleaning the red ice off the small girls face and clothing. "Rach? Talk to me."

Rachel didn't know if she was in shock from the cold or the action, but no words were coming out. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the sink. "I promise nothing like this will ever happen to you again. I should've been there to stop him. I'm sorry Rachel this is my-"

"Stop Quinn. Don't finish that sentence. My initiation had to happen at some point. Might as well get it done with sooner than later." Quinn stopped what she was doing and looked at Rachel. She would never understand this girl. Even without the memories of the past, Rachel still felt like she deserved to be mistreated.

"I-" at that moment the door burst open, Santana and Brittany entering.

"Q! We just heard about what Kurofsky did. The guys are hunting him down right now. I'm about to go all Lima Heights on his ass."

Brittany took Santana's hand trying to calm down the fiery latino. Rachel took note of this, unaware of their relationship. "Thank you.."

"Santana," Quinn helped fill in the blanks.

"Yes thank you Santana. Really it means so much to know you all care even though I don't know you."

Quinn winced at this, Santana's demeanor softened, and Brittany just looked confused. Rachel noticed the change in the atmosphere and frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just-I don't.." she trailed off, her lip began to quiver. This was all too much to handle. Maybe coming back to school was a mistake.

"Rach let's go find a new shirt for you to change into. I think I have some in my gym locker." The brunette stood up, still regretting her choice of words. As they approached the door Rachel turned back to the two girls.

"Thank you both again. I promise one day I will remember."

Santana looked at Quinn with tears in her eyes. It broke all of their hearts to hear Rachel sound so desperate. "We will see you both in glee later." Quinn smiled at her best friend and grabbed Rachel's hand, leading her out into the hallway.

The rest of the day was uneventful for both girls. They had lunch with some members of the club. There was some small talk, and Rachel seemed to enjoy it. However Quinn could tell she still wasn't feeling completely comfortable. As the end of the day rolled around, Quinn could feel Rachel getting anxious. The last class of the day was their only one together. Quinn leaned over and whispered, "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Rachel turned to the blond, placing their faces only inches from each other. Quinn's breath hitched and it took everything in her to not kiss Rachel. The teacher cleared their throat from the front of the classroom and continued on with the lesson. Not wanting to draw anymore attention to themselves Quinn took out a piece of paper.

_I can take you home at 3._

She slid the looseleaf across the desk to Rachel and waited for the smaller girl's response.

**I want to go.**

Quinn looked at Rachel and smiled. The brunette returned the action, but it seemed forced. She wanted to know what was bothering the other girl so much. Instead of pushing, Quinn let it go for the remainder of the class. The bell rang and both girls headed to the choir room.

Upon entering, no one stopped what they were doing to acknowledge Rachel's presence. As much as this should have upset the brunette, for the first time that day she felt like a normal person. Sighing with content she took a seat next to Quinn. Kurt came in and took the chair next to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, Mercedes and I were wondering if you wanted to have a movie night on Friday?" Quinn sat listening to the conversation. As much as she wanted to have Rachel all to herself she knew that she needed to branch out again.

Rachel was unsure of what to say so she looked at Quinn. The blond girl smiled and told her to go. Kurt watched this interaction and again made note of how close the two girls had gotten. "I would love to join you and Mercedes this Friday."

"You can come too Quinn," Kurt extended his invitation to Rachel's new keeper. Quinn glared at Kurt knowing his intentions but politely replied, "Thank you Kurt, but I think I have plans with Santana."

Rachel looked hurt by Quinn's decline, but brushed it off. As much as she wanted to spend every moment with Quinn, she would need to let herself open up to others as well. The practice began, following similar suit to the one Rachel had previously attended. She was still hesitant about singing, but she could feel the want building. Every time the group burst into a random number she wanted to jump out of her chair and join in. The rest of the group was waiting for that moment. They knew that no matter what happened, Rachel Berry would never stop singing


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again for the support. I sort of feel like I'm all over the place with this story. If you guys have any suggestions for the plot, let me have it. Hope you enjoy!**

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Woah Quinn I thought you were smitten with Berry, but I guess Brittany and I can fit you into our routine." Quinn slapped the sarcastic Latino on the arm. "I need something to do. Rachel is going to Kurt's."

Santana gave a sly smile, "I know exactly what you need." Before Quinn could object, Santana was already speeding off down the hall. Quinn let out a sigh, feeling her phone vibrate against her leg.

_**Hey we are going straight to Kurt's after school, so I won't need a ride. -R**_

Quinn was starting to feel like Rachel wanted to distance them. There was obvious tension in their relationship. The feelings were building, and Quinn knew how confusing they were for Rachel. If only she could man up and actually talk about them.

_That's okay. I hope you have fun tonight. -Q_

_**What are you doing later? -R**_

_Hanging out with Santana and Brittany. -Q_

_**Oh -R**_

This response threw Quinn off completely. She figured the other girl would be happy that Quinn wasn't by herself tonight. Looking at the text again, Quinn couldn't help but hope there was an undertone of jealously. Her phone vibrated again, but she was saddened to see it was not from the diva.

**Hittin up the store w/ Britt later. Any requests? ;) -S**

_Hoping you don't mean what I think you mean. -Q_

**Ur so uptight Fabray. 2night is time to let looooose. -S**

Quinn knew that she needed a night to relax and "let loose". Santana always knew how to make her feel better. It was time to stop resisting and forget everything for a night.

_Get the usual. -Q_

**Knew u'd come around. C U at 6 33333 -S**

A slight headache was beginning to engulf the blond. Another vibration came, and Quinn was close to throwing her phone in the garbage. Leaning against her locker Quinn viewed the message.

_**I didn't mean for my last message to come off so rude. If you're still at school, meet me in the choir room in five minutes. -R**_

Quinn did not register what she had just read, instead she took off in the direction of the previously mentioned room. She got there within three minutes and looked around for the brunette. The band was still hanging around, which confused Quinn even more. One guy started playing some opening chords on his guitar. Quinn figured he was just practicing, until she heard her favorite thing in the world, Rachel's singing voice.

"When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the

night sky. Or a beautiful sunrise.

There's so much they hold. And just like them old stars,

I see that you've come so far to be right where you are.

How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us.

Even if the skies get rough.

I'm giving you all my love.

I'm still looking up."

Rachel was singing for the first time since the accident. Quinn was in complete awe. Everything in that moment was perfect. She wanted to listen to this sound for the rest of her life.

"I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am."

Rachel finished the song and smiled.

"Th-that was perfect."

"It felt so good. I never knew something could make me feel like I was standing on top of the world."

Rachel wanted to tell Quinn that the song was for her, but in that moment she was overwhelmed with how it felt to sing again. "You were amazing. You are amazing. I'm so glad you're finding yourself again."

"It's all thanks to you Quinn."

This was Quinn's moment. Rachel was so close. Less than a foot between them. She could do it. Just close the gap and lean in. As soon as her brain registered with her limbs, Kurt came bustling through the door.

"There you ar-oh um am I interrupting something?"

Rachel cleared her throat, "Hey Kurt! Nothing at all. Just singing a song I found." The boy stopped in his tracks. They all assumed Rachel would find her voice again, but were not sure how soon it would be. Completely ecstatic her ran and embraced the brunette.Turning to face Quinn, Kurt mouthed an 'I'm sorry'. She still had yet to ask the boy how he knew so much.

"Ready to go?" Rachel asked Kurt, grabbing her bag off the piano. Quinn stood somewhat hurt by Rachel's actions. Maybe she had been reading the brunette wrong this entire time. Maybe there was nothing between them. Both divas left with only a wave.

If Quinn thought she had had a headache before, now it was tenfold. Pulling out her phone she texted Santana.

_Double or nothing. -Q_

Rachel knew she had messed up. The moment was perfect. She could see it in Quinn's eyes, and she felt it in her own heart. She was ready to submit, give into the feelings. When Kurt busted through the door it threw her off. She was still trying to figure out who she was, and it felt like life was pushing her in a new direction. It was all too much. Kurt could tell his friend was deep in thought, but he was always one to dig for details.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

The brunette was startled after being pulled from her thoughts. She knew her and Kurt were friends, best friends in fact but it wasn't just like she could fill in the blanks. "Nothing."

Kurt dismissed her response and turned up the radio. She would come to him when she was ready. They pulled into a driveway. Rachel was not familiar with the house. The door opened and Mercedes walked out. Piecing it together, she assumed this was her house.

"Hey ya'll. Ready to have some much needed diva time?" Rachel was beginning to feel the stress evaporate. Tonight she was going to forget all her problems. Laughing inwardly to herself over the irony of the thought, Rachel smiled at Kurt. He gave her a wink and pulled back onto the road.

Meanwhile, Quinn was just arriving at Santana's house. As soon as Rachel left the choir room, Quinn had burst into tears. Not even trying to make an attempt to cover up her blotchy face, Quinn grabbed her bag and headed into the house. She knocked and heard a 'come in'.

"Quinn!" Brittany came running through the hallway and almost tackled Quinn to the ground. Santana approached the scene and noticed Quinn's face. "Q what the hell happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Can we just start drinking?" Respecting her best friends space, Santana walked to the kitchen and poured Quinn's first shot with many more to come.

"We are soo DRUNK," all three girls were splayed out across the living room. Drinks were poured and downed faster than their minds could process the amount they were consuming. Quinn layer happily across the couch. Her mind was completely set free from all the pains of the day.

"Quinnie, why were you crying earlier?" Brittany asked from Santana's lap. Since her filter was now turned off, Quinn had no problem answering the question. "Rachel sang me a song today, then completely blew me off for Kurt."

"I thought Kurt was lady fabulous."

"He is Brittany, I just wish Rachel was too."

Santana laughed from her position on the floor. She loved when Quinn was drunk. Brittany was still confused. "What makes you say Rachel isn't? I see the way she looks at you."

"Who knows Britt, who knows." Just then Quinn felt her phone vibrate from her pocket.

_**Hey Q, I hope you're having a fun night with Brittany and Santana. -R**_

"Ughhh," Quinn tossed her phone onto the floor. "Let me guess, Berry just told you she's in love with Finn again." Quinn shot daggers at Santana. "Don't even joke like that!"

"Sorry Q. How does it not bother you though that she's at his house right now?" Quinn hadn't really thought about that. She figured Rachel would be with Kurt and Mercedes all night, but they all knew that Finn would never be over all of this. "She's with Kurt San. Not Finn."

"There's only so much gossip a girl with head trauma can take." When Santana was drunk she liked to push people's buttons. Tonight's victim just so happened to be Quinn. Brittany was beginning to doze off, not aware of her girlfriend's brutal words. "Are you gonna text her back?"

"Should I?"

Santana shrugged, reaching for Quinn's phone. She handed it to the blond and waited to hear the clicking of buttons. Quinn wasn't sure if she should respond. She was a relatively good texter when she was drunk, but tonight she was way beyond her normal limit. Focusing on the screen she began formulating a response.

_Good here youj too don't worry alwaus having fun. -Q_

Satisfied with her response Quinn set her phone down and leaned her head back against the couch. Santana was stroking Brittany's hair, feeling somewhat bad for trying to rile Quinn up.

"You know Rachel does like you right?"

"How do you know?"

"She looks at you the same way Brittany looks at me. It's so sweet, but if you tell anyone I said that I'll kill you."

Quinn laughed at her best friend, seeing her phone going off again.

_**Are you okay? -R**_

_Yaa siad that alredat. -Q_

Santana placed a sleeping Brittany on the other couch and sat down next to Quinn. "You are a terrible at texting when you're drunk."

"Don't judge me. This is your fault."

"I just got the best idea ever," Santana was beaming, "We should crash their sleepover!"

"I don't know San, isn't that a little middle school?"

"Well it's your choice. I mean if you really want Finnasaurus Rex cuddling with your woman, be my guest." Fuming on the inside, Quinn was ready to cave. "How are we going to get there? We obviously can't drive."

"Got it covered chica."

Ten minutes later Puck was outside the house honking his horn. In the meantime they had woken Brittany up and filled her in on the plan. "Hello ladies," Puck leered from the front seat. Quinn climbed in front, and Santana and Brittany slid into the back. "What brings you drunk girls out so late?"

"Quinn is going to make sure Rachel isn't hooking up with Finn because she loves her."

"BRITTANY," Quinn yelled from the front. Puck slammed on his breaks. "I knew something was up with you two! So hot!"

Santana smacked his head. "Shut up Puck."

"Sorry guys, can't contain the Puckersaurus, but I'm happy for you Quinn."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, she doesn't even know I like her."

"What are you waiting for Fabray?"

"It's not that easy. Do you not remember what happened?"

"Of course I remember, even more the reason to put yourself out there. She doesn't remember anything. So it's your chance to make her remember you."

Quinn was astonished by Puck's insightfulness. He did have a point, or maybe the alcohol was clouding her judgment. They finally pulled up to Kurt's house and could see the flicker of a television in the living room.

"Change of plans, let's scare the shit out of them," Santana suggested from the back. Quinn was all for anything that got her within Rachel's presence. They all crept around the outside of the house, making their way to the window of the room. Looking inside they could tell a scary movie was playing. Quinn could see three people sitting on the couch. She was relieved to know Finn wasn't around. "Okay I'm going to bang on the window and everyone needs to hide in the bushes."

Santana got right next to the glass and pounded her fist against it. Through the barrier they heard three high pitched screams. The four outside started laughing until they saw a light turn on above them. "Shit."

"What the hell are you guys doing out here?"Kurt shrieked from the window. Rachel and Mercedes were behind him, looking on with terrified faces. Santana revealed herself first and waved. "Oh you know just hanging out."

"Is-is Quinn with you?" Rachel asked, hoping that the blond was not part of these shenanigans. Quinn rolled out of the bush, still highly intoxicated. "Here!" Rachel wanted to be disappointed, but Quinn looked so adorable at that moment.

"Instead of creeping outside my house, why don't you all come inside," Kurt offered, not wanting the neighbors to call the cops. "Quinn stay here, I'll be right out." Rachel left the window and made her way outside. Santana gave her best friend a smile and a wink. Quinn remained in the bush while everyone else walked into the Hummel-Hudson household. As soon as Rachel approached Quinn felt her knees go weak. Rachel was in her pajamas and looked so innocent.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Your texts worried me."

"Why?"

"You were obviously drunk and I didn't want you to do anything dumb."

Quinn scoffed, "What would it matter to you?"

"How can you even say that?"

"I don't know, maybe due to the fact that you just left me alone in the choir room today."

Rachel felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She knew she had been wrong but didn't think Quinn would be so affected by it. "I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry Rachel, it's just-it's-nevermind."

"What's wrong Quinn?"

If she wasn't drunk, Quinn would not have been able to open up about her feelings. Seizing the opportunity she let loose. "You can't look at me and tell me you aren't feeling something." Rachel didn't know what to say. She did have feelings for Quinn, but she was terrified of acting on them.

"I need you Rachel. I need you to tell me that you have feelings for me too. I know you do."

Rachel opened her mouth and closed it, trying to find the right words. Acting on impulse she leaned forward and captured Quinn's lips with her own. In that moment the world disappeared. Quinn slipped her arms around Rachel's waste, while the brunette brought her arms around Quinn's neck. Their lips melded together, in a kiss that neither girl would forget. Pulling back, Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes.

"Told you so."

Rachel smiled and pulled Quinn in for another kiss. "I'm going to be so mad if you don't remember this in the morning."

Quinn laughed and brushed the hair out of Rachel's face. "I've been waiting for this moment for two years. Nothing could ever make me forget."


End file.
